


Thighs

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Sexting, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacles, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: "Oh, I like this question! My favorite part of Black Hat's body is his thighs. I know how they look, but when he is naked-""Demencia!"Demencia is obsessed with Black Hat's thighs. Flug doesn't see the appeal until it's all he can think about.





	1. Bet

"Now onto the next question. Flug, how do you feel about the coming war between Switzerland and Indonesia? Thanks for the-"

"Oh, I like this question! My favorite part of Black Hat's body is his thighs."

"What? He doesn't really... either way! Thank you-."

"You've just haven't seen him without his suit."

"Demencia!"

"He looks completely different. They are so soft and-"

Flug made sure to remember to cut that part out. Black Hat wasn't bony, but his body was reminiscent of a pencil. Really. His hat would be the eraser.

"Demencia, you can't say things like that on camera! You shouldn't be saying that at all. Black Hat would kill us if anyone found out about those comments." Flug scolded Demencia.

Demencia just shrugged. Flug sighed and signaled the camera robot to mark down this spot for editing. "Now. RabidRazer42 asked how I felt about the war between Switzerland and Indonesia. I don't think either side is doing it properly. There isn't torture or beheadings! The use of radiation is quite refreshing to see, though. Next question. Oh? Looks like that's it."

Flug finished up the video and immediately crossed the room to the computers. "Cam-Bot, load video."

Cam-Bot transferred the footage from his hard drive to the computers. Flug got to work and edited out the many mistakes.

A large, strong hand drew uneven circles on his back. "What, Demencia?" Flug asked.

"His thighs are really impressive." Demencia whispered.

"I don't care about his thighs!"

"Do you think he has chubby thighs?"

"Ew! No! I don't even look there."

"You're such a liar! He has the nicest thighs of any creature."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes! It does!"

Flug uploaded the video and whipped around to glare at Demencia. "Stop talking about how much you want to fuck Black Hat."

"I love talking about Black Hat, and so do you! Admit it! Do it! Do it!"

"You're crazy."

"Thanks, but I won't drop this just because you're being nice. I'll prove you how you're completely wrong. You'll see how great Black Hat's thighs are and see how incredibly gay you are."

Flug walked away like any responsible adult would. He then whipped around with a magazine. Black Hat was standing there in all of his glory.

"Where?" Flug asked. "Where are these thighs?"

"I already told you!" Demencia screamed, "You can't see them."

Flug threw the magazine down. They each became two children on the verge of tears while yelling at each other. Flug evenItually resorted to having the robots chase her down while he shot darts at her. She slithered away through the vents, and the robots followed behind. 

The distant sound of scraping metal became silent. The fan whirled on and strange creations made strange noises. Besides all the testing subjects and equipment, Flug was alone in silence.

How stupid. As if Black Hat would allow himself to resemble anything besides horrifying. Chubby thighs don't strike fear into the hearts of his enemies.

How could have that gone down? Demencia probably would have been going on about how hot and sexy Black Hat was. She would go on about how she just wanted a glimpse at his model body. On second thought, how did she really get his suit off? She's so lucky. She probably just annoyed him, and he gave in because she is useful and hot. He probably peeled his suit off, and his big thighs popped out of his pants as he slowly pulled them down.

If only Black Hat was really like that. Flug would do anything to see. How many people have seen his thighs? Would it only be him and Demencia? Were they special? Did Black Hat like them more?

What stupid questions. Flug shook his head. This whole situation was just stupid.

"Flugslys, wuggslys." Demencia giggled from above.

Flug sighed and looked around for where he put his dart gun. Flug's phone vibrated in his pocket. He glared up at the lizard girl on the ceiling and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Why text me when you can just speak." Flug said as he opened his messages. He went silent.

"So... say you were wrong." Demencia said with a purr.

"What the fuck? What is this? Did you stalk him? How did you get this picture? You're such a creep!"

"I got it for you! Ungrateful! He let me take the picture. He found it really funny." Demencia jumped down to the floor.

"No he didn't! What the fuck?"

"You're really overreacting."

"How did you get this?"

"I asked him and-"

"What were his exact words?"

"Uh, he laughed and said something about how he didn't mind giving you a picture if it meant worshipping him."

"You told him it was for me?" Flug screamed.

"Yeah!" Demencia yelled back, "It was for you! I got you a gift! Say thank you!"

"No!"

"Flug!"

"I never asked for this!"

"Fluggy!" Demencia called out as Flug stormed away. 

This was horrible! Black Hat would never allow a picture like this of him. It probably was a picture from the internet. It was a pair of thick thighs with a fat ass in black briefs. The skin was grey, but it could be just another villain with grey skin or another photoshop picture creeps made on the internet. The green wallpaper and red glow was evident in the background. Disgusting. Some creep had the nerve of meeting Black Hat and then destroying his good reputation. Weren't there people in charge of keeping this stuff away from the public?

Flug deleted the photo and prepared excuses if his boss found out. Flug realized that he couldn't walk away because he had a job to do. "Get out Demencia!" Flug yelled as he walked to another side of the lab to grab some designs for his newest project.

Demencia huffed and said, "It isn't fair! You always make fun of me for talking about Black Hat, but you're obviously obsessed with him. Think about all the fun we could have while talking about his ass! You saw his ass, right?"

Flug loaded one of his guns with darts. Demencia stomped her foot and climbed up the walls. She slithered into the vents, and her distant voice echoed, "You'll see! You'll see how delicious his thighs are!"

"Gross!" Flug yelled back.


	2. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia bribes Black Hat for a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Demencia x Black Hat. Next chapter is Flug x Black Hat.

Black Hat mindlessly scrolled through the internet. Oh, a new video from Epic Evil. "Epic Death Fails Compilation." How promising. A few motorcyclists getting their skin torn off. An avalanche, okay. Come on, that guy just got hit by a truck! Must have died quickly, ugh!

The rest was just idiots not knowing how to do flip kicks and other bullshit. A little notification on his screen saved him from a few moments of boredom.

Flug uploaded his little video. A Q and A. The younger villains are obsessed with knowing about people's lives. Black Hat bet that half of the people weren't using this opportunity for manipulation. Not that it would be any use trying to manipulate the workers of Black Hat Incorporated.

After Black Hat finished the mediocre video, someone knocked on his door. The giant wood slab slowly opened until it was swung against the wall where it cracked down the middle. "Sweeeets!"

Black Hat put his phone away, folded his hands, and glared at her under the red light. He could tell she couldn't even grasp how or why he was annoyed at her. She just smiled at him with her pointy teeth. 

"Babe, can you help me with something?"

"I'd rather be set on fire while drinking gasoline than be in any positive relationship with you or frankly anyone. But especially you." Black Hat kept his voice still and neutral. It wasn't a rage day. He actually felt quite relaxed.

"Right. Now, I need a picture of your thighs."

"Pervert. You can get off of the idea of my thighs or the real thing."

"It's for Flug!"

Black Hat busted out laughing. Of course it was for that virgin! "Sure. I'll get the freak a photo. Another person to worship my thighs. You'll have to pay, though." 

Sex. The perfect thing to pass the time besides primal carnage. Can be an act against God or a type of manipulation.

Demencia unceremoniously pulled off her clothes. She climbed onto Black Hat's desk and tore at his clothes, but he slapped her hands away.

"Fiend! There is an art to undressing." Black Hat said. He let his trench coat fall from his shoulders to the ground. The air was electrified with anticipation and the need for sexual release.

Each piece of clothing came off with the intent to make Demencia suffer. He was left in his gloves, tie, top hat, shoes, and his black briefs. "Get your picture," Black Hat said with a purr. He put his knees on his chair and bent over to show off his plump ass.

Demencia giggled and fetched out her pink phone from her messy pile of clothes. She positioned her phone and was as careful and precise as a professional photographer. Or pornographer.

Black Hat then slowly began to pull his black briefs down. His pulled tight and made his behind pop out. He pulled all the way down his thighs and strong calfs just to annoy the other.

Demencia squealed, threw her phone to the side, and sat down on the desk behind Black Hat with her legs wide. Black Hat tsked and said, "I'll have to burn that desk now."

Black Hat threw his body onto Demencia. He felt the heat of her skin and desperately looked for fear. When she giggled out her delight, Black Hat took off his tie and wrapped it around her neck. 

They became animals. Black Hat ravaged his prey with his many sensitive tentacles. She kicked and clawed to reach Black Hat, but she just couldn't reach. He laughed.

Black Hat could feel ever bit of her. He could tell how each muscle moved to show her next move or express her frustration. The thick tentacles inside her were rough and slathered in her wetness. 

Black Hat gave up and let the hands wander. His ass and thighs were squeezed as Demencia drooled over the tentacles in his mouth. Everything felt so warm and comforting. It was an alien feeling, but Black Hat was too horny to deny it.

Every caress or claw felt the same. He loved the attention on his body as the weak human hands roamed his rough skin. Black Hat pulled the tie and felt joy in the claws that desperately scrapped down his sides. The squeeze of the body he was in brought him closer to the edge.

"Please!" Demencia begged. Black Hat could go faster and give her what she wanted, or he could leave her wanting more. The choice was an obvious one.

"More! More! I'll do anything!" Demencia squealed and whined. No touch and especially no caress could give Black Hat as much pleasure as the pathetic wants of a creature who could not have what it wanted.

Black Hat spilled a black tar like substance from his tentacles. Demencia shivered out in pleasure, and she came from the pressure building inside of her and oozing out.

Demencia was panting like a dog. She laid back on the desk and left her legs sprawled open. Little marks and bruises covered her body. She was grinning ear to ear with her eyes rolled back. Little shivers and shocks of pleasure made her twitch, but her breathing began to slow until she was able to pick herself up.

Black Hat destroyed the black tar. His clothes picked themselves off of the floor and returned to his body. He took his tie off of Demencia and tied it back on himself.

He poked her in the belly until she got and dressed herself. "Don't have to much fun," he warned with a grin."

Demencia giggled and nodded. She left through the open doorway and bounded down the hallway. Black Hat turned his desk into ash and made another one from thin air. How indecent.

He fixed his door with the snap of a finger and closed it. He leaned back and basked in the glow. The door was thrown off of its hinges.

"Baaabe!" Demencia whined.

"Bitch." Black Hat responded.

"Flug didn't like the photo."

"Oh? That's not good." Black Hat purred.

"Can you text him or something?"

"Yep."

"... So-"

"Get over here."

Demencia ran up Black Hat while tearing off her clothes. She threw her leg over Black Hat's lap, and a tentacle pushed itself out of Black Hat's pants and wriggled inside of her.

She bounced up and down while squeezing her legs over Black Hat's thighs. Black Hat could never understand the obsession with the human body. Actions of the body were nice. Pulling out intestines were nice, but the actual intestines weren't of much interest.

Black Hat pulled out his black phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and scrolled to Flug's name.

"Flug. I heard you weren't very grateful for the picture I bestowed to you. Do you not like my thighs?"

Black Hat chuckled and sent the text. He was surprised by the quick response.

"I think your thighs are nice. I didn't think that photo was really of you. Thank you, sir."

Black Hat smiled and positioned his camera under him. He lifted his hips, removed his clothing with only a thought, and snapped a perfect photo. It was a downward view of his naked thighs and ass. He was smiling down with Demencia riding on his cock.

"You're welcome."


	3. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug accepts the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long. Internet issues and all that. Hope this satiated your hunger!

"5.0.5, can you stay up a bit longer? I need you to clean the skeleton room. The one with all the bones Black Hat likes to chew on. Thank you, you're the best. It just needs to be dusted and sanitized." Flug whispered softly.

5.0.5 did his adorable salute and got up from his bed. He opened the closet, got dressed, and left with his supplies. 

"Bye bud!" Flug said enthusiastically.

"Bawyh!" 5.0.5 called back before opening and closing the door.

Flug was sitting on the bed. He patted it as he listened to 5.0.5 walk away. Once it was silent, Flug threw himself onto the bed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to pull down his pants.

He fiddled with the waistband of his airplane styled undergarments. Without another thought, he yanked them down.

He put in his complicated password and navigated to his photo gallery. Each picture had a lock over it and a number. There was one with quite a few locks. Flug hesitated, but he urged himself on. 

The photo revealed itself after the thirteenth lock was solved. Flug shivered, but he was warm and energized. He couldn't think of ever not looking at this photo again.

The skin looked like the opposite of snake scales. Snakes are expected to feel rough and course, but instead they are smooth and flat. The grey skin looked soft and supple, but it could also set his hands on fire.

Flug trailed his hands down his flat belly. His chubby cock was standing proud, but Flug didn't feel too dignified. He felt so warm and happy, though. 

Flug began to pump his cock. He imagined how it would feel to slide it between the thick fat of Black Hat's thighs. It would make a clear rubbing sound of fingers against something rough like leather, but Flug would begin to drip cum onto the grey skin. It would get sloppy. Black Hat would reach down and push his hands between his own thighs and Flug's cock. He would rub the cum around and press the tips of his fingers against Flug's cock tip.

It would begin to sound like sex and feel like it too. Flug would bend Black Hat over and grab his waist to hold him in place. Flug would rub against the his upper thighs and tease his balls. Flug would get desperate and more erratic as he got closer to cuming.

Metal bang against each other in a frenzy of movement. Flug jumped and froze in place as he stared at the dark figure in his doorway. His while body shook, and his breathing came out in panicked gasps. He spilled over himself and stared into the eyes of his likely to be killer. 

Flug had his back bending upwards in an awkward position as he didn't dare move. The outrageous amount of cum on his chest began to pool down at his waist.

"Didn't I tell you not to let the bear in my room?" Black Hat hissed and squinted his eyes.

Oh. The skeleton room is technically a part of Black Hat's room.

"I won't let it happen it again," Flug said in a quiet, breathless voice.

"Someone will have to pay," Black Hat said with a smile, "and you are the owner."

Black Hat with a distinctive slither motion that warped the space around it. The dark room became darker until Flug was surrounded by black and couldn't see his own body. Black Hat looked like he was standing in the middle of a spotlight.

Black Hat got onto the bed and crawled forward. His face was mere inches from Flug's. He smelled like burning metal, the smell of space. He was giving Flug 'do me' eyes.

"Did you enjoy the photo?" Black Hat whispered. His breathe drained the heat from Flug's cheeks.

"Yes," Flug mouthed. He felt like if he breathed too much, the room would steal all his oxygen.

Flug saw Black Hat's claw run down what probably was his thigh, but he felt on every inch of his skin. He felt warmth in his nether regions.

"Time to pay," Black Hat purred. He lowered his hips and squeezed his thighs together. His whole body felt as snug and pleasured as his excited cock.

The slick thighs continued to get wetter and wetter as Flug leaked onto them. He shivered and shook as he came and felt it travel through his whole body in a wave of tingling warmth.

Flug didn't know how long and how many times he came. He writhed and begged without able to form words. He was soon limp with his eyes rolled back and tongue lolling to the side. He twitched as each volcanic touch electrocuted his ruined overstimulated body. 

Like a wave the body rushed up his body and back down again, slowly getting weaker each time. He had no sense of touch, yet he could feel pleasure building from some unknown stimulation.

Flug's body tingled as he laid completely still in limbo. His sense of touch slowly came back, and the room began to lighten. A big shadow casted out from the bright open doorway. 

"5.0.5!" Flug yelled as he was pulling up his pants. Black Hat was gone, and Flug was absolutely soaked in sweat and cum. 5.0.5, unable to understand the taboo of nudity, kept staring but with a sad look.

Flug fell from his bed and shooed 5.0.5 when he tried to help. Flug dragged himself to the washroom. He undressed, took a shower, and wrapped himself in a towel.

Flug peaked out of the bathroom and saw 5.0.5 laying in his bed, already asleep. Flug carefully stepped out, threw his old clothes away, and grabbed new ones. He quickly but quietly got dressed and collapsed onto the bed.

-

Flug dragged himself to the lab. His whole body felt like jello, and he couldn't look his pet in the eyes. Worst of all, he still craved more contact with the thighs. Last night really was a punishment.

Flug barely felt it when he was transported into Black Hat's office. He laid still with his face shoved into the carpet before looking up.

Demencia was getting herself off by rubbing against Black Hat's naked thighs. He was wearing nothing besides his top hat, gloves, monocle, and shoes. Demencia was wearing his tie.

Demencia looked over at Flug and giggled. "I told you!"

Flug stumbled over and pressed himself against Black Hat's other thigh like he would die without it.

Flug palmed his naked ass and humped the soft human like skin. Black Hat hissed at the rough, indecent treatment of his luxurious thighs.

The two continued to press their bodies against Black Hat and dirty his body. His ass and thighs jiggled with their desperate thrusts.

Flug moaned loudly as he came onto Black Hat's thigh. Black Hat grunted and glared at the mess. Flug caught his breathe and kept his eyes on those perfect thick thighs and hips.

Black Hat looked back at Flug with a sneer. "Take a picture. It will last longer."

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


End file.
